turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:First Ladies
Ooh, this reminds me: We never did get around to writing about Varina Davis, did we? We also could, if we really feel like digging deeply into Hitler's War to write articles about historicals, bang something out on Wallis Simpson. She was wife of a head of state, under the broad definition here advanced. How many First Ladies (married to sitting Presidents) have we had? 44 Presidents minus one bachelor (Buchanan; not counting Cleveland, since he married before his first term was up) minus four widowers (Jefferson, Jackson, Van Buren, Arthur; not counting Roosevelt, since he had remarried by the time he took office, or Wilson, since Ellen assumed the title of First Lady before her death)=39, plus one because Wilson had two wives during his tenure, gives us 40? That sound right? Turtle Fan 23:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Forty-one. Tyler was widowed and remarried while POTUS. I had to the look that up. I mean, c'mon, it's just Tyler. TR 03:06, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I had to look up most of it myself. I did remember that Fillmore's wife died within a few weeks of old Millie's departure from office. (Think Dorothea Dix got her whacked?) Pierce gave a long, rambling Harrisonesque inaugural, except this time, instead of him becoming terminally ill from being out in the bad weather, it was poor old Mrs Fillmore--who had been Millard's schoolmarm, originally, by the way. Turtle Fan 03:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) On another note, I added your wife, TR. She was married to you, and you were a head of state, but those things did not happen at the same time, like Jefferson's, Jackson's, Van Buren's and Arthur's wives, all of whom the White House lists as First Ladies. Should we leave her or remove her? She's your wife. Turtle Fan 03:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Leave her out. She never held the title. Edith's feelings will be hurt. TR 03:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::At this point it would be throwing her out, not leaving her out. ::Even the White House doesn't call her a First Lady as they do for Martha Jefferson and the others. I wonder if that's just because you had already found your second wife when you took office or whether you actively discouraged her posthumous promotion in keeping with your policy of never discussing her. No wonder your daughter turned out so wacky--It's a terrible thing having your surviving parent pretend the one you didn't know never existed. Turtle Fan 04:00, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ATL/OTL Split Can be done re: US 1st ladies. Should we? TR 19:46, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm all for doing it whenever it's possible. Turtle Fan 20:01, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Mrs Sinclair Ws the real Sinclair a bachelor? I have no idea, but as I was playing here I realized we don't have Sinclair's wife. I dug around a bit in B&I and CCH for some ceremonial scenes where I might have expected her to appear, but she disappointed, which leads me to assume she never existed. Oh well. At least I found yet another Shakespeare quote while I was at it. Turtle Fan 22:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, HT didn't give us much on that front. We only learned La Follette was married in IatD when Dewey was being sworn in. And there was Mrs. Dewey, but we never learned her first name. TR 23:05, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::For historical figures, that's just lazy. Turtle Fan 23:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC)